


Beginner's luck

by Ellstra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Hux Has No Chill, Kylo is a dork, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Tension, Sub Hux, Virgin Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellstra/pseuds/Ellstra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo makes a sexual advance towards Hux. Hux thinks he's got it, but he doesn't, and he's a mess. When he accepts the fact that he can't resist his desire any longer, he confronts Ren, ready to submit and enjoy a good fuck. He forgets that Kylo Ren can - and will - surprise and exasperate him under all circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginner's luck

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know with these two. The stories just keep pouring out of me. Please tell me what you think :)

“You know what I think, General?” Ren mutters in a voice so low Hux barely hears it, drawls the title like a particularly ugly slur that sends shivers down Hux’s spine. Ren’s breath is hot on his neck and ears, shimmering. 

“No,” Hux snorts because that’s all he can do not to whimper at their proximity, “because I’m not a snooper who spies on other people’s thoughts.”

“I think,” Ren makes a long pause to emphasize that he can’t be bothered by Hux’s insults, “that all these stripes, all these medals, all the promotions you got are just to hide how desperately you want someone to control you.” 

Ren’s fingers trail over the insignia on Hux’s wrists, a ghost of a touch, too light and fleeting to do anything but tease. Hux trembles at that, and he hates himself and hates Ren and hates this stupid lift that got stuck with the two of them in it and hates the mechanics who allowed the power shortage to get him into a situation like this. 

“I think you walk so stiffly because you fear you might fall onto your knees when you see someone you want and beg them to take you right there on the bridge,” Ren’s hand lands in the middle of Hux’s chest, spreading there, from nipple to nipple, showing how monstrously big it is compared to Hux’s narrow torso, “I think you give off the air of coldness and distance because you’re so touch-starved and so desperate for attention you’d crumble if someone showed any interest in you.”

“Get your filthy hands off me,” Hux hisses and purses his lips to maintain his equilibrium.

“What if I don’t?” Ren chuckles and there’s a genuine question in his voice. “What are you going to do? _Order_ me to stop?”

Mockery dribbles from Ren’s voice and Hux get flustered, exasperated, because no, he’s not going to do that. _Fuck you_ , he thinks and he hopes he’s loud enough for Ren to hear it. 

“Maybe,” he says half-heartedly, unsure about how he feels about this particular situation. His body screams with delight, with want, with shameless, frustrating lewdness. His mind is overcome with horror. Yes, he has been imagining Ren’s hands on his cock, on his neck, over his mouth but he’s never expected it to come anywhere near reality. 

“I don’t think so,” Ren laughs and with that, he pulls away and stands back where a normal person would stand when in an elevator with a coworker they don’t like, facing away from Hux without sparing him a second glance. The General takes a deep breath and shudders, his nerve endings yelling at him to give them what they had been promised, his pants embarrassingly tight. How did Ren even find out about him, how did he know, how did he-

The lift starts to move again and Hux feels relief spreading through his chest. He would go to his quarters in a little while, maybe refresh himself a little and sit down to read or perhaps do some paperwork. Normal. Ordinary. Maybe he’ll touch himself just to release some tension so that the next time he sees Ren, he doesn’t get so fucking _hard_. Normal. Normal is good.

Ren acts like he’s been alone in the lift when he leaves it and Hux is glad. He doesn’t need Ren’s stupid attention. 

Except apparently he does. He sits down to his work and he keeps thinking about Ren’s hands on his body, about the hidden promises and not so subtle hints. Hux takes his time in the ‘fresher, drowning his body first with cold and then, with a feeling of exasperated defeat, warm water as he strokes himself, fast and efficient, imagining it is Ren’s hand running up and down his cock. He dries himself, feeling dirty despite the shower. 

Hux goes to bed early because his mind keeps wandering off to places he doesn’t want it to go, and promises himself to wake up earlier than usual to get his work done. He allows his fantasies to take over and lull him to sleep and he’s back to clutching his cock, this time _begging_ Ren to come and take him, claim him, tear him apart. He’s too exhausted and abashed to get out of bed to clean up so he just rolls onto the other side and finally falls asleep.

An alarm goes off in the middle of the ship’s night. Hux doesn’t feel he’s rested at all and he can remember a ghost of a fantasy that took over his dreams and left him rock hard even as he woke up sleepy and frustrated. Damn Ren and damn his own weak flesh. 

Hux takes a cold shower and washes himself properly long enough to shudder. He puts on his clothes ceremoniously, like a ritual, relishing in the mundanity of it all. He takes time to polish his shoes until they’re shining bright like stars. It’s almost his usual rouse time when he’s done and he curses loudly and obscenely when he sits down to his work. 

He’s miserable and angry when he finally emerges from his room. His stomach is grumbling, the part of his brain that yells at him whenever routine is broken is trying to kill him and the people in the corridors are giving him strange looks. He wants to punch something, someone and wants to scream. He sits down in the canteen to eat his breakfast with a different set of officers than he’s used to and he feels hungover and as if a bantha walked over him. He pours tea into a small cup, glares at the dark liquid with empty eyes and mild hatred. 

“Good morning, General. Have you slept well?” 

Hux raises his eyes slowly, deliberately, counting to ten to steady himself, to keep up his cool. If that infuriating brat has the _audacity_ to bother him and act like nothing happened, two could play the game. 

“Oh just delightfully,” he forces himself to give Ren a bright smile devoid of mirth, and glares. 

“That’s good to hear,” Ren muses and it comes out distorted, deep through his mask, “we wouldn’t want you to be insufficiently rested to command the First Order.”

“No, we wouldn’t want that,” Hux nods and tries to murder Ren on spot. Or make him acknowledge yesterday. Anything. Ren is acting like he would under any circumstances, perhaps merrier and overly smug, but he doesn’t in no way allow Hux to react to his previous sexual advance towards the General. _He’s waiting for me to beg him to take me_ , Hux realizes and Ren smirks at him as he sees the realization in Hux’s eyes.

“Have a nice day,” Ren chimes gleefully and walks away again, doing that half-menacing, half-arousing walk that drives Hux crazy. He wonders if Ren knows it, knows how much Hux enjoys watching him strut around like that. _He probably does, the fucker,_ Hux thinks and drinks his tea. 

The day is a disaster. Hux is able to perform his duties accordingly, he talks with several military and civilian representatives of various planets through the commlink, he approves several changes to their arsenal, to the number of stormtroopers in different units and manages to look pristine and focused, an exemplary General of a military organization. But inwardly, Hux has not been so much a mess since he was thirteen years old. Ren keeps lingering in the corner of his eyes, always there, always in sight, always reminding Hux of his existence but fleeting, elusive, out of reach, never close enough for Hux to say he has actually met the man. Usually, Ren is happy to trot by Hux’s side around the ship whenever he isn’t off somewhere to do some of his questionable activities. He’s either there or he’s away. Today, he’s neither and it drives Hux crazy. 

Hux is still on the bridge when the shifts have changed. When he finally doesn’t see the black shadow anywhere for twenty minutes, Hux dares to call it a night and walks off the bridge, looking forward to stretching his muscles after a long day, a good shower and a couple of hours of undisturbed sleep. He walks down the corridors, greeting the occasional crewmen almost cheerfully and it catches him off guard when he runs into Ren just one turn before he reaches his quarters. 

“Oh,” Hux yelps and deflates. He has almost made it, almost come into his room without encountering the annoying individual. 

“General, you seem surprised,” Ren murmurs. He has the mask on and Hux hates it, for several reasons, the two most prominent being that it gives Ren an additional inch over Hux, as if the filthy smug shit _needed_ it, and that it brings out unnecessary ideas within the primitive parts of Hux’s brain. 

“I have simply not expected anyone here,” Hux explains and they both feel that _anyone_ is just a different word for _you_ , “it is an unusual time for walks. And a rather peculiar choice of place as well, considering all locations relevant to your interests are located in different parts of the ship.”

“I’m content here where I am,” Ren shrugs, “I figured out I’d give this part of the ship a visit since, as you said, I never come here.”

“That’s very nice,” Hux mutters and tries to walk past Ren to his own quarters.

“I wonder why I haven’t come earlier,” Ren goes on just as Hux misses him and their hands brush together in what could have been an accident if Hux wasn’t sure he was making himself as small as possible. 

“I suppose it’s because it’s the same as the hundred and sixty seven other corridors on this ship.”  
“Oh no, there’s something special about this one,” Ren counters and he makes it almost believable. Hux wonders why he’s still standing there, in the corridor with his back to Ren when the door to his room is right by his hand. “I think I might come again.”

“Whatever suits your interests,” Hux says and finally opens the door, slipping inside before Ren comes up with another remark he’d feel himself obligated to respond to. 

Once inside, Hux walks over to his table and sits down onto the chair, his head in his hands. It has gotten out of hands. He thought it wouldn’t but it did and he’s the one being the fool. 

Hux gets his datapad, opens a blank note page and starts typing to organize his thoughts and figure out what to do next. He works for almost an hour, supporting his head with his left hand. Some time around the fifteenth minute he opens up a bottle of Abrax to help him think. When he finally decides he has written down all he could come up with at the moment, he has about a page worth of notes and blabber that sound oddly like his speeches to the stormtroopers but the message could have been put simply in a couple of bullet points. 

  * It has been some time since he had a sexual partner ( _alternatively_ : he is very horny)
  * Kylo Ren is an attractive male very close to Hux’s type ( _read_ : Hux likes his men like he likes his alcohol - strong and rough)
  * Kylo Ren is an infuriating oaf Hux doesn’t want to be involved with ( _alternatively_ : Kylo Ren’s body is too good for him)
  * Hux has fantasized about giving himself up to Kylo Ren since he first saw him handle his lightsaber ( _alternatively_ : it is astonishing how long this stupid obsession has persisted)
  * Kylo Ren has made an unprecedented sexual advance towards Hux ( _alternatively_ : Ren fucking cornered him in a lift. He was probably the one responsible for its malfunction anyway)
  * Hux is losing his mind with desire to beg Ren to fuck him ( _alternatively_ : Hux is very horny and now he has found a target to direct his lust at)
  * Hux can never ever agree - or suggest - they have sex as it would put him in a position of the hunted one rather than the hunting and Hux could never stand giving Ren the opportunity to have something over him. It makes no sense considering all Hux wants is humiliation from Ren’s hands ( _alternatively_ : Hux is too proud to admit he wants Ren to boss him around)
  * Hux is screwed



He looks at it, feeling slightly relieved to see his thoughts put on a screen. Then he frowns because it only made his dilemma more obvious. It’s easy, really. Either he swallows his pride and goes begging to Ren to fuck him or he keeps his dignity and will surely go mad from the frustration.

Hux figures that he could employ several plans here. Either he can try to outlast Ren, to prove more patient and force Ren to act first if he wants to claim Hux. He has to, if he wants to be honest with himself, dismiss this idea as unaccomplishable. He has been able to hold himself back for years for as long as he could convince himself that Ren was straight and he'd be disgusted if Hux suggested any form of sexual activity and that things would get even more awkward between them than they had been. He can't tell himself that anymore, not with Ren’s blatant suggestion, and the last barrier has fallen. Hux can’t deny his attraction to Ren anymore, his fascination with the man who managed to achieve so much despite being undisciplined, petty, irascible, and his unhealthy desire to find out if Ren could tame him, could control him. 

He could wait until Ren finds him again and makes another veiled proposition to him but Hux was determined to only stoop this low if he was desperate, and he was not desperate yet. Barely. That left a third option that required the most creativity and cunning but which seemed a good solution that promised him both the fulfillment of his fantasies and his dignity. He has to act fast and quick, find Ren and provoke him until he lashes out and slaps Hux or takes him, depending on the situation, so that Hux can feel he was the one who made the first move, even if he wasn’t. He justhas to hope Ren’s patience won’t magically appear when he tries.

…

“Ren, I keep wondering,” Hux says as he joins Ren in the gym. They’re alone, which fits Hux just fine, and he’s locked the door just to be sure, “you train so much, you look strong, you keep saying how good you are at dealing with you enemies… do you think you could hope to control someone superior to you?”

“I suppose it would be difficult, of course, but not impossible. I have tamed a great amount of beasts stronger than myself and made men wiser than me reveal secrets they wanted to hide.”

“I meant someone superior on intellectual level,” Hux raises an eyebrow as if Ren’s answer proved his point.

“When I meet someone like that, I’ll let you know,” Ren utters and walks past Hux with disinterest, stretching his bare arms which makes the muscles of his back move under his wet, tight tank top. 

“I think you’re running away from a challenge,” Hux calls after him, “because you fear you might not be able to do it.”

“Oh really?” Ren stops and turns, his eyes narrowed and dark. Hux grins slightly. “And where exactly is this challenge?”

“Shouldn’t you know, if you’re so smart?”

“Should I, if I’m so stupid?” Ren retorts and his voice is like a whip. Shiver cascades down Hux’s spine. _He’s good. Why did I never notice that?_

“You know the most important instinct any creature has is recognizing their superiors. It’s an essential part of survival instinct,” Hux shifts his posture into a rigid one with his hands behind his back, _lecturing_ Ren, seeing how he likes to be scolded, “it would be grave not to have one, and prove the individual lacking it less developed than insects. I assume someone who relies on instincts as heavily as you are would have a fine sense of telling who their superior is.”

“I suppose it is fine since it allowed me to get this far in my, quote, reckless and insane pursuits, unquote.” Ren is playing with his lightsaber - switched off, fortunately - tossing it from one hand to the other. 

“Well then, I do not understand how you don’t see me as your intellectual superior,” Hux says slowly, letting the words sink in, smirking at Ren. It’s a risky move but Ren almost had him surrounded, it was the only way Hux could keep up this conversation without accepting defeat.

“That’s because you’re not,” Ren says simply, “you think you’re so smart, and I’m so stupid. I’m not mad, your brain doesn’t work properly when I’m around and all it does is fill your body with hormones when you see me train - I’ve seen you around here, by the way. I can tell you apart among all the people here, you might as well come look properly.”

“Lucky thing you’re so in control of your body and emotions,” Hux spits and knows he’s lost. 

“Good thing I am right now,” Ren smirks mockingly at Hux, “you want me so badly it would be pathetic if it wasn’t hilarious and flattering. You want me to lash out and hit you or pin you to the floor and make you lick it just because I can.”

Hux feels his ears burning and knows he’s turning crimson and that there’s no way he can hide his erection from Ren. It takes all his strength to hold Ren’s eyes. 

“You’d like that, huh?” The sneer disappears from Ren’s voice at that and he’s curious now. He watches Hux’s response and revels in his eagerness, his hopelessness. Kylo assumed Hux would be submissive material, saw the potential in him but by the Force, he never expected the General, youngest General of the First Order, vicious, cold-bloodied, rational, crumble like this at the mere picture of humiliation from Ren’s hands. 

“And you’re so smart to tell,” Hux snickers and dares Ren to do something about his insolence, about the insults. Ren laughs.

“You locked the door, didn’t you? Made sure we were alone here and nobody would come disturb us,” Ren looks around the room as if looking for people hidden in the corners. Hux feels that he would flush if he weren’t so red already. It seemed like such a smart thing to do but now that Ren pointed it out aloud, it seemed more like him being eager and pathetic. 

“That’s so sweet of you, Hux,” Ren makes a few little steps towards Hux so that they are within reach of barely extended fingers. Hux trembles in anticipation, “you want me to take you right here, right now, don’t you? Even prepared for me, didn’t you?” 

“Obviously,” Hux says, “I couldn’t count on you being careful and considerate and I need to be able to function proper-“

“Shut up,” Ren’s voice cracks like a whip through the air and Hux stops talking and looks down for a split of a second before returning his eyes up to look into Ren’s. It’s too late and Ren’s already noticed.

“You’re so full of yourself, always talking, always commanding, always lecturing as if everyone else is as dumb as a stormtrooper,” Ren hisses, “shut up already.”

Hux glares but obliges. They stare at each other for a while, both taken by the momentum of the situation. Hux’s hands are in fists by his sides and his jaw is clenched, Kylo is flushed as well and his eyes roam all over Hux’s body tucked in the immaculate uniform, so proper and so surreal for the situation. 

“Aren’t you an obnoxious little shit?” Kylo coos and it’s almost loving, almost tender.

“Yes,” Hux breathes out.

“Whole sentences,” Kylo snaps, “you always talk so much and now you don’t even have a whole sentence for me? Pathetic.”

“Sorry. Yes, I am an obnoxious little shit,” Hux yelps a little when Kylo’s hand brushes against his crotch.

“That’s better,” Ren smiles, “I’ll let you take your jacket off.”

“Thank you,” Hux beams, his bloodstream full of adrenaline and want. He reaches for his belt and unbuckles it; it falls down onto the ground with a thud. He doesn’t pay it any mind when it leaves his body, he’s already fumbling with his jacket’s zipper. Ren watches him with amusement.

“You know, for someone who prides himself in how perfect his uniform is you sure don’t know how to take it off,” he says and catches Hux’s hands, opening the zipper himself, “do you even take it off?”

“Of course I take it off,” Hux spits, “don’t be ridiculous.”

“Ah, what have we said about your sass, smarty-pants?” Ren asks and slaps Hux. The ginger doesn’t expect it and stumbles a little; Kylo’s stronger than he anticipated. It doesn’t scare him, as it probably should, quite the contrary. 

“Nothing in fact,” he smirks defiantly, “we have said nothing about my sass.”

“Well, I’m saying it now. Don’t be sassy with me,” Ren orders.

“Are you sure? I thought you liked my sarcasm.”

“I do,” Ren says, confused, “but you should obey me.”

“Or maybe I should disobey you and you’ll punish me for it,” Hux suggest, “have you ever done this at all?”

“I’ve done it about a thousand times in my head,” Kylo admits.

“Have you done anything of sexual nature before?” Hux steps away from Ren. He has made a mistake. There’s a flush in Ren’s face and it answers Hux’s question before Ren does so himself. He’s as good as a virgin and Hux nearly submitted himself to him. He really must be very horny and full of hormones as Ren put it, to give in without a previous research on Ren’s experience, health status or inclinations. He shouldn’t be this reckless - he never is this reckless.

“You sure you feel up to it?” 

“Uh?” Ren is flustered and red all over and Hux has to grit his teeth not to laugh or, worse, kiss him.

“Being a dom is not easy, you have to know what you’re doing,” Hux explains.

“Okay,” Ren mumbles and deflates, suddenly he seems smaller than Hux, “I’ll get my things.”

“What?”

“I don’t know what I’m doing so I’ll leave you in peace,” Ren says, uncertain, ashamed and sad. Hux looks at him and realizes a rather disturbing thing - he’s glad Ren has no experience to speak of. Finally he has something over the man, finally he doesn’t have to feel like giving in to Ren in the bedroom would mean the end of their parity. He can teach Ren what he likes and later it might turn out perfect. But he also knows - and that terrifies him - that he wants to see Ren’s face as he experiences sex for the first time, wants to see him gasp in surprise, wants to be the one who claimed Ren’s virginity. He didn’t particularly care for his own and he waved it gladly as it went many years ago, but now the idea was almost too blissful. 

“If that’s what you want,” Hux says, teasing Ren, “or you could, you know, learn. I could show you.”

“Could you?” 

“I can do anything that matters, you twat,” Hux smiles and it's too sweet for his liking, “now let’s go, I don’t have a whole day for you.”


End file.
